jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Albertosaurus
Albertosaurus was a tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived in Dinosaur Provincal Park between 73 and 70 million years ago in the Late Cretaceous period. It could attain a length of 9 to 10 meters (30–33 feet) and height of 3-3.5 meters (10–12 feet). It weighed about 3-4 tons. At one time Albertosaurus was thought to be the same as Gorgosaurus, another tyrannosaurid, but now they are considered two separate species. Albertosaurus was The Lion of the Cretaceous as it had a big number of plant eaters to feed on, especially ceratopsians like Styracosaurus or Pachyrhinosaurus, or hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus ''or ''Corythosaurus. There is also fossil evidence that this large, ferocious predator may have hunted in packs to bring down too large, difficult prey like Edmontosaurus. Albertosaurus was similar to its cousin Tyrannosaurus only it would probably be more of a chasing predator due to its light build. Albertosaurus also had a more slender skull and bones making it a slim, graceful but still deadly predator. ''Jurassic Park Franchise ''Albertosaurus does not appear in the original novels or movies. It does appear in many Jurassic Park inspired games. Video games ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' Albertosaurus made its first appearance in the video game Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It can kill Anne with a single bite. The first time it's seen is after a fall from a cliff, hunting for Parasaurolophus. The second two times it can be seen in the Ascent level. The first time it can be killed thanks to a machine gun mounted to a wreck, and the second two times with the Toxic gun, when it recommends a single shot to be killed. Dino001.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Trespasser. ''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' Albertosaurus is also included in Warpath: Jurassic Park, as the final dinosaur to unlock. Its area is Universal Studios. Its moves are the same as Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus. It comes in scarlet, forest green and cinnamon. Alberto jup-582.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Warpath. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Albertosaurus/Operation Genesis Albertosaurus is seen in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a three-star small carnivore. It seems to be the most powerful small carnivore on the game. More lightly built than it's cousin such as Tyrannosaurus, it forages alone for smaller prey but will gang up to bring down large herbivores. Their favourite prey is Parasaurolophus. Albertosaurus.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Operation Genesis. Cameo *''Albertosaurus'' is one of the Carnivores that can be created from paleo-DNA in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Its head resembles Tyrannosaurus'. AlbertosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Albertosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Albertosaurus this video will be shown. The Albertosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Albertosaurus, so they reused a Tyrannosaurus rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Allosaurus. However, the Albertosaurus was related with the T. rex, as mentioned before. *''Albertosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs on the simulation game Jurassic Park: Builder. Albertosaurus shared the Allosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Ceratosaurus model, which is inaccurate to the real Albertosaurus, which had only two fingers as opposed to the three fingers the game version has. The Albertosaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder is one of the few tyrannosauroid in the game, the others being T. rex, and Yutyrannus. Albertosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Base Form Jurassic-Park-Builder-Albertosaurus-Evolution-2-Adult.png|Level 16 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Albertosaurus-Evolution-3-Adult.png|Level 25 Level_40_Albertosaurus.png|Fully maxed References Category:Tyrannosauroid Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods